deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi Alpha
Kasumi Alpha is a creation of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee that appears in a big multitude in the Dead Fantasy series. They made their first appearance at the end of the third episode. __TOC__ Background Kasumi Alpha is the evil clone of Kasumi's that debuted in Dead or Alive 2. Created by DOATEC under the direction of Victor Donovan, it was produced as the first stage of Project Alpha with the aim of creating the perfect fighter. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy III At the end of Dead Fantasy III, the clones are seen nude and sleeping in green tubes inside a lab within DOATEC. Helena entered the lab and, activated them, ignoring the warning that they could only survive 14 hours after doing so. They were sent to kill Kasumi and Yuna. Dead Fantasy IV The clones arrived at the battle as Yuna and Kasumi were just starting their one-on-one fight. Yuna quickly changed into her Summoner Dressphere and summoned her aeons. Altough the mighty creatures did their best to fight the clones, they were defeated. The clones then charge towards a weakened Yuna, ready to finish her off. But just before they were about to reach her, Cloud Strife comes in and knocks them away with his fusion swords, saving Yuna's life. As the two warriors braced themselves for another fight, Kasumi jumps between them and clones and mass-teleports the clones away. Dead Fantasy V Kasumi is seen fighting her clones in a lake of blood. She has already killed several of her clones as their bodies could be seen anywhere, but the battle greatly exhausts her. The remaining clones charge in to kill her, but Ryu Hayabusa dives down from the sky and kills them. After Momiji read Kasumi's mind and leave with Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi, their bodies were already spread all over the lake. Appearance Being clones of Kasumi, they are exact duplicates of her: a slender physically fit 17 year-old with average height, and soft features. Her copper-colored hair is braided like Kasumi's They wear clothing different from Kasumi, a dark-pink ninja outfit with black fishnet undershirt, complete with matching dark-pink boots and armguards, red sash that is tied around her waist, and a red scarf. Kasumi can also wear this outfit in some ''DOA ''games. Fighting Capacity Although their fighting skills and weapons are only copies of Kasumi's, since the clones attack in a large group, they can be very overpowering and hard to take down. Together, the clones even managed to kill some of Yuna’s most powerful Aeons. Gallery Screenshots File:Yuna vs Kasumi X.jpg File:KasumiXDF2.jpg File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:DF Kasumi X.jpg File:Kasumi vs clones.png File:Kasumi saved.png Trivia *According to the third episode, the clones only had an estimated maximum lifespan of 14 hours without mechanical support. *Only one alpha appeared in Dead or Alive, where multiple alphas appear in Dead Fantasy. Also, the alpha's status is unknown in Dead or Alive while all alphas in Dead Fantasy are seemingly dead. Which can tell in the fifth episode where the blood lake scene shows the dead clones' bodies can be seen everywhere in the blood lake. *They are the only characters that have their first appear and the last appear(appear in the forth episode and killed in the fifth episode). External Links *Kasumi Alpha on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy III Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters